The First Rule
by MaK 16
Summary: Starfire and Robin talking after the Red X fiasco...or at least my spin on it. Check out this cute little oneshot! RobStar


**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters in this one shot! that's why it's called fanfiction!**

**Hola todos! karana32 here, just wanna say thanks to everyone who reads this! and thanks to my epically awesome Beta Reader, Hanna Sedai. if you like fanfiction about the Teen Titans, check her stories out. okay, so my plan for my next story, Oriole, is to have the first chapter out by, say, summer at the very least. when i start posting Oriole there will be one week intervals between chapters (hopefully). But for now, we enter into the world of Teen Titans with The First Rule.  
**

The First Rule

It was early morning. Robin loved this time of day. The breeze from the ocean seemed to be fresher. This was also the time of day when twilight became daybreak, gray becoming pink and blue. The only times Robin had ever seen the sunrise before was while riding in the Batmobile while Bruce lectured him about tactics or something just as repetitive. But the sky always seemed like a blood-red in Gotham rather than the beautiful ruby here.

Only yesterday, Robin's plan to finally catch Slade had been ruined. Only last night had he locked the suit in a vault, for fear of setting off the Xenothium if he got rid of it. Only last night, he and the Titans drifted apart, even Star was a little harsher towards him. When they'd gotten home, Robin had the Red X suit in his bag. Starfire kept eyeing it with contempt. "Must you carry that around-?"

"Robin?" The voice unceremoniously shocked back into reality. Robin twisted around and saw Starfire floating by the door.

A little startled and unprepared, he could only manage, "Uh, hi."

"May I discuss my thoughts with you about the last night?"

"Uh, sure."

She flew over and settled neatly beside him, her legs off to one side, reminding him comically of Barbara when she had donned a dress instead of a cape one night. Like him, Barb hated dressing up.

There was an awkward silence while both Starfire and Robin gathered the courage to speak their thoughts. Star spoke first. "Last night, you seemed very angry with yourself. I wish to know that this has changed."

While Starfire had always been a "take care of others before yourself" kind of girl, this took Robin by surprise. Of course he hated himself last night! Red X and the whole masquerade had been for nothing. And now, the others felt more distant towards him…not like he blamed them though.

He mulled this over for a few seconds. "Well, I don't hate myself anymore, but I can only imagine what would've happened to me if I were in Goth-" He broke off just in time. Star didn't want to know about that. She didn't need to.

But she showed a shocking amount of knowledge with that particular topic. "If you were in Gotham with the Batman? You are feeling the sickness for your home?"

He almost laughed. Like that would ever happen. "No, I'm not homesick. I mean, why should I be? My home is here in Jump."

"You are feeling the worry for what Batman would think then?" Star was being unusually persistent.

Robin shifted uncomfortably. Why did she have to look into that? "In a way, yeah."

"You should not judge yourself so harshly, Robin. It is not-"

"You don't get it Star. The first rule in going undercover: don't go in too deep!" At her confused look he explained, "It means I'm not supposed to sink to their level. It means you act, not actually do."

"I do not believe that Slade would have been misled."

"Neither did I, but he still found me out." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This never should have happened: he kept repeating in his head. Ironically, the voice sounded so much like Bruce. _Oh great, even though I'm all the way across the country he's still lecturing me!_ Robin thought bitterly.

"Robin, this was a simple mistake. Any person could have made the same-"

Robin shook his head. Why didn't she understand? "We're heroes Starfire! We're not supposed to make mistakes!"

He half-expected her to flinch at his harsh tone. But she didn't. She just kept looking at him with those piercing green eyes. It was as if she was looking into him, searching for some glimmer of hope or self-pity. She wouldn't find it. "Robin, you are merely human. All humans make mistakes."

He ground his teeth together. She really didn't get it! _How would she know anything about humans?_ He thought savagely. "Star, the whole difference between vigilante and hero is that heroes aren't supposed to be thought of as human. We're supposed to be different, invincible. I just screwed all of that up!"

"Robin, please, do not criticize yourself so harshly. It saddens me to see you behave this way."

The anger drained from his face. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this. I'm just a little on edge, that's all."

She put a hand on his. Her eyes changed from piercing to comforting. And for once, it sort of worked. He felt a rush of affection for Starfire, and he almost wanted to kiss her, right then and there. But then he remembered the second rule of being a hero: never fall for comrades. Well, he'd already broken that one. Still, he decided to leave it there. He stood and offered her a hand. "Why don't we go make some breakfast? Pancakes maybe?"

She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her up and they walked to the door again. Just before they reached it, Star stopped him and smiled teasingly, "The making of the breakfast is not the bribery for forgiveness is it?"

They both laughed and went downstairs. His shoulders relaxed and he almost felt normal. Starfire always had that effect on people, especially Robin. There was a new spring in Robin's step as they went downstairs…hoping the whole time that they wouldn't wake anyone.

**Just wanna add: please, please review. and be brutal! that's the whole point of fanfiction to me...partially just to get some nerdliness out of my system too though. ;) Stay awesome everyone! REVIEW!**


End file.
